The last one
by Prince noir
Summary: Gedanken Vegetas, nachdem er von Gokus Erkrankung mit einem tödlichen Virus erfahren hat.


Hallöchen ihr Lieben

Mal wieder ein kleiner one-shot von mir, allerdings nicht mal angedeutetes Vegoku (oh wunder, oh wunder)

Na ja, auf jeden Fall viel Spaß dabei!

the last one

Autor: prince noir  
Serie: DBZ  
Disclaimer: Die auftauchenden Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören nicht mir, sondern dem Meister Akira Toriyama. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus und treibe Unfug damit...somit verdiene ich keinen Cent daran.

.--.

Seit Stunden stand er schon auf dem einzigen Hügel weit und breit, starr, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, die Augen auf den Horizont gerichtet. Überall nur Steinbrocken, dunkles, totes Gestein, das sich mit der herannahenden Nacht abzukühlen begann. Langsam kroch auch in ihm Kälte hoch, arbeitete sich vorsichtig an seinen Beinen hoch, lähmte allmählich seine Glieder, aber dass alles interessierte ihn wenig.

Wie ein dunkler Schleier legte sich die Dunkelheit über die Endlosigkeit aus Sand und Felsen, verschlang alle Unebenheiten, bis nicht der kleinste Unterschied mehr auszumachen war, zwischen dem Prinzen und der Natur, die ihn umgab. Jetzt erst gestattete er sich, über die vergangenen vierundzwanzig Stunden nachzudenken. Wie hatte es nur passieren können? Todkrank. Verdammt!

Der Tod. Endgültig. Unausweichlich. Das konnte er nicht akzeptieren! Es musste einen Weg geben, eine Lösung!

Verwirrt spürte er, dass er zitterte, dass er seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte, wie um sich selbst Halt zu geben. Er würde ihn verlieren. Ihn, den letzten wahren Kampfgefährten, den letzten seiner Art. Mit der Kraft brechender Wellen stürzte seine Welt über ihm zusammen, führte ihm mit aller Gewalt vor Augen, dass er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben alleine sein würde.

Der letzte Saiyajin. Unwillkürlich musste er lächeln, als er an den Hochmut seines Volkes dachte. _Lebt, als wäret ihr unsterblich! Denn wer will uns schon besiegen?_ Ohne nachzudenken hatte er diese Philosophie übernommen, nach ihr gelebt. Und wer war übrig aus dem stolzen Kriegervolk? Nur er. Ihr Prinz. _Du bist vielleicht ein toller Prinz!_ meldete sich eine hämische Stimme zu Wort, _dein einziger Untertan tanzt dir auf der Nase rum! _Leises Lachen entwich aus seiner Kehle, unwillkürlich, jagte ihm selbst kalte Schauer über den Rücken. Galgenhumor. Er würde sterben. Klare, eisige Gewissheit.

Noch nie war ihm der Tod so nah, so greifbar erschienen. Nacheinander waren alle gestorben, hatten ihn mit diesem minderbemittelten Unterklassekriegen zurückgelassen. _Nur du und ich,, Kakarott! _Komisch, er war davon ausgegangen, dass sie ewig leben, Seite an Seite Kämpfe austragen würden. Sterben im Kampf, durch die Hand eines Feindes.

Krankheit. Der Gedanke ließ ihn auflachen, hohl, unwirklich. Der stärkste Kämpfer im Universum, ewiger Gutmensch und Held des Tages, dahingerafft durch einen Virus. Unwiederbringlich. Wie hatte er sich anmaßen können zu glauben, er würde ewig leben? Auch Saiyajin sterben einmal.

_Nass? _Ärgerlich wischte der Prinz sich mit seiner weiß behandschuhten Hand über das Gesicht, tilgte jede Spur seiner plötzlichen Schwäche von seinen Wangen. Er wollte nicht alleine sein, das letzte Einhorn unter Menschen. _Kakarott darf nicht sterben!_ Langsam ließ er seine Aura aufleuchten, ein blasser Schimmer Licht gegen die tiefschwarze Finsternis der Nacht, fest entschlossen zu handeln.

Tanzender Sand, sanfter Wind umgaben ihn. _Ich bin der Prinz, ich erlaube nicht, dass er stirbt! _Rebellion gegen die Vernunft, der letzte Strohhalm, den er hatte, seine Zweifel in der gleißender Energie erstickend, die er ausstrahlte, als er sich auf den Weg in die westliche Hauptstadt machte, gewillt, dem Tod die Stirn zu bieten.

Lautlos landete Vegeta neben dem Krankenhaus, wohl darauf bedacht, keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Unauffällig gekleidet, keine Notwendigkeit, nach dem Weg zu fragen. Zielsicher bewegte er sich durch die Gänge, folgte Gokus Aura wie einem roten Faden.

Angekommen. Weiße Wand, weiße Tür, nur eine Nummer, die sie von allen anderen weißen Türen unterschied. Tief Luft holen, Mut sammeln, das Zittern unterdrücken. _Hier bin ich, laufe dir nach um dich zu retten._ Er schluckte, ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Dann umfasste er die Türklinke, öffnete die Tür und betrat den Raum.

Niemand da. Die Ärzte hatten ihm noch ein paar Wochen gegeben, warum also jetzt schon im Krankenhaus übernachten? Große, schwarze Augen, blasses Gesicht. Goku war wach, seine Augen ruhten auf Vegeta, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

_Du leidest, nicht wahr? _Ans Bett gefesselt, unfähig, sich ohne Schmerzen zu bewegen, abhängig von Schläuchen, Maschinen und Medikamenten. Gefangen in seinem eigenen Körper. _Niemand kann ihm helfen. _Ein flehender Ausdruck trat in die dunklen Augen Gokus, eine Bitte, wie deutlicher er sie nicht hätte aussprechen können.

„Vegeta…" Am liebsten hätte der Prinz sich die Ohren zugehalten, er wollte nicht hören, was der Andere jetzt sagen würde, worum er ihn eigentlich bitten wollte. Sein Leben lang war er unter Seinesgleichen gewesen, hatte – wenn auch manchmal schwach – ihre Anwesenheit gespürt, nicht konkret, aber tröstlich nah, lebendig. Jetzt hatte er nur noch diese eine, bis vor kurzem ein brennendes Leuchtfeuer in seinem Geist, nunmehr nichts weiter als ein Abklatsch ihrer selbst.

„Ich habe Schmerzen…" stockende Worte, gepresst hervorgebracht. Schmerzmittel halfen nicht, wurden viel zu schnell abgebaut. Jede Faser seines Körpers brannte, jeder Herzschlag war Quell unmenschlicher Qualen. Vegeta sah ihm in die Augen, fieberhaft nach der kleinsten Hoffnung suchend, an die er sich klammern wollte. Nicht. Nur Schmerzen.

Langsam hob Vegeta die Hand, zitternd, sammelte Energie. Immer mehr, pulsierende Kraft, glühende Blitze aus reinster Energie. Dann zielte er auf Gokus Brust, seine Hand mit aller Macht ruhig haltend. Ein letzter Blick in schwarze Augen, auf Lippen, lautlos ein _Danke_ formend. Endlich ließ er der Energie freien Lauf, wie von selbst fand sie ihr Ziel, durchbohrte die Quelle allen Unheils.

Ewiger Schlaf.

Tränen. Er bemerkte sie nicht.

.-Ende-.

So, hoffe, es hat euch gefallen


End file.
